


Inside Job

by dragonebl



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonebl/pseuds/dragonebl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when 2 child masterminds, and an ex LEP officer start breaking into mob banks for the greater good?Sex Lies and Videos are revealed Set roughly one year after TLC</p><p>It was suppose to be a routine break in. This was like any other bank they had broken into the past year but something had gone wrong and now Artemis was missing and Minerva was on death"a door and Holly could do nothing but watch from outside as the best doctors money could buy tried their best to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Job

The inside job  
By Dragonebl  
An Artemis Fowl story

 

Are you sure we should be doing this without Butler Artemis? Holly asked as she buttoned up a shirt she found for the second time, her mind wandering to last nights activities. Holly missed her LEP uniform and the perks that came with it from time to time but she had a new life now. A horrifying but equally exciting one. A life with Together with Artemis on the surface.

Everything would be easier with Butler but he is retired Holly and Juliet is on your with her wrestling toupee. Artemis replied from the bathroom. It took a lot of self control for him not to turn and leave the water running. A lifetime ago the flow of water would help his thoughts flow smoother and easier but with the help of Munch, Holly had persuaded Artemis that he should cease that bad habit of his,  
but early this morning, both Artemis and Holly's usual trains of thought were the last thing on both There minds.

I'm glad you're here Artemis Holly blurted out suddenly without thinking. This became a bad habit for Holly. One she blames on being with Artemis, Even though he says she has always been outspoken.

Where else would I be Holly? Artemis laughed at Holly's outburst knowing she would try to blame it on him, but what happened next left him speechless for a moment.

I heard Minerva asked if you could come see her last night Holly reluctantly replied as she got up to go prepare brunch. A few years ago Minerva had successfully captured a demon and threatened to throw the planet into an inter species war had it not been for Artemis and Holly's involvement. There was a price to pay for there involvement though. It took Artemis, Holly and two demon warlocks to move the Hydra through space and time back to earth. While successful they had landed in the future. The entire event was later dubbed the story of the Lost Colony penned by one of the last warlocks, N02. To Artemis and Holly, the event took less than a day but to Butler and Minerva who stayed behind, over two years had passed.

When Artemis came home, Minerva had grown into a fine woman and Artemis took notice. This caused Holly to become infuriated and confused as to how Artemis lost all focus on her and become so infatuated with Minerva instead. Later Munch overheard Holly ranting how a mud girl had somehow put her Arty under a mesmoir. For a week Holly was constantly pestered with a song about her and Artemis in a tree doing certain things that made her blush redder than Julius Root.

Upon hearing Holly's reply, Artemis was left speechless. He told Her Minerva had called but didn't tell her why. While most people would be annoyed or even mad someone was ease dropping on them, not Artemis. A mature Artemis would have calmly reacted and replied accordingly. In this very moment though Artemis did what anyone in love would do, he tried to get some action. This so called action was Artemis pinching Holly on the behind as she left to make brunch causing her to scream and almost jump out of the shirt she worked so hard to put on.

Holly turned towards Artemis her jaw still between the ground and her knees. She stood there in disbelief staring back at Artemis and she knew if she didn't say or do anything Artemis would not let this just slide. So Holly did what she was most natural to her, she reached for her neutrino blaster only to remember that she didn't have one anymore and looked up to a smirking Artemis and knew she only had on chance for salvation.

The stunned look on Holly's face told Artemis victory would soon be his and and he decided this puberty thing wasn't such a bad thing. Holly then did something that Artemis knew was a natural thing for her and at that moment he had claimed victory causing a smirk to appear on his face. All he had to do was not to foil this next exchange

Why Holly, I have the only gun in this room. Artemis was confident his first strike was enough but that was his first and last mistake in this exchange

It took Holly everything to surprises the smile that tried its hardest to show on her face as she walked up to Artemis. When she got to him she wrapped one arm around his neck and the other arm she placed on his chest and moved down to his waist when she whispered into his ear with the most sultry voice while caressing him oh Artemis, you may have the only gun but after last night I'm the only one who can use it. An with that she kissed him and walked away as sexily as she could leaving him speechless and opened jaw.

At this point Artemis decided to turn the tap and let the water run because after what just transpired, he had to get back at Holly for insulting what was in his pants, he then decided, with the aid of the running water that getting into her pants would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys first Artemis Fowl fanfic, leave a comment and thanks for reading


End file.
